hypermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypermen: Rebirth
'''Hypermen: Origins '''is a Fabletop campaign hosted by Starkillerrx that's set in Alpha City during the 1955-1975 period, and focuses on the second generation of Hypermen and their fight against supervillains and alien threats. Introduction Five years after the events of Hypermen: Origins, a new threat brings back the original Hypermen - and some new ones - to protect Alpha City... and the world! This story is set in the time period between the 1950's and the 1970's, known as the Silver Age of Comic Books. Just like Origins focused on WWII, this campaign will focus on things like the Cold War, Vietnam and the rise of counterculture, as well as fantasy and science fiction elements. Rules Characters Most superhero character concepts are available, including mundane crimefighters, super powerful aliens, misunderstood mutants and mysterious wizards. But ask first to make sure they fit the story. Traits You start the game with 3 +1 Custom Traits. Weakness You need at least 1 Weakness, represented by a +0 Trait. It can be anything from green space rocks to phobias. Dual Wielding A character that has two one-handed weapons can spend a Power Point to attack twice. They can also hit two adjacent enemies in one turn. Level Progression Every 10 exp gained, your character goes up one lvl. When that happens, you get +1 HP or PP. You also get a bonus +1 in your Class Trait and another one in a trait of your choice every 5 levels. Description Superhero Name: Real Identity: Gender: Appearance (In Costume/Transformed): Backstory (optional): Personal Goals (optional): Notes ---Armor/Uniform--- ---Weaponry--- ---Gadgets--- ---Accessories--- ---Quest Items--- ---Others--- Characters The Hypermen Alpha Man A superhero who comes from a family of legendary champions. Darkstar II A veteran crimefighter that uses his wits and gadgets rather than powers. Solar Flare An alien member of the Zion Federation with pyrokinetic abilities. Pearlshell An Atlantean princess with water controlling powers. Cronos A gadgeteer genius who is also a trained sniper. Black Talon II A young boy who took over the Golden Age hero's mantle. Hilwen A hero with the power to control and become diamond. Paythas A strange being created in a lab by the US Government. Cyberus A fancy android who was rescued from the Axis Elite. Halberd A psychic superhero from a parallel future. Lunx A feral mutant with catlike abilities. Atomos An atomic hero fighting for truth, justice and the American Way! Other Heroes WIP NPCs WIP The Cruelty League WIP The Red Scare WIP Other Villains Lord S'kar The commander of the evil Kaalax'taan Empire. History Issue #1 - The Newcomers! Five years after defeateding the Axis Elite, the Hypermen have become the world's most beloved superhero team. As tensions between Russia and the US escalate, they start searching for new members. Three candidates appear: the wild mutant Lunx, the hero from another dimension Halberd and the fiery intergalactic protector Solar Flare. Darkstar and Alphaman test them in a battle against training robots, in which they succeed. As the veteran heroes are about to start the next test, though, an invasion by the alien Kaalax'taan Empire puts the tests to a halt as the old and new Hypermen spring into action.